


Через Америку

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Road Trips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Путешествия, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волосы она красит в мотеле в Сент-Луисе, оставляя красные круги в умывальнике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через Америку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [striking out across America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414334) by [irishmizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishmizzy/pseuds/irishmizzy). 



> Просьба не размещать этот перевод на сторонних ресурсах.  
> Please do not repost this translation anywhere else.

Наташа появляется в Нью-Мексико уже вечером. На базе темно, сухо и тихо, как будто ничего интересного не произошло. Клинт даже не пытается уложить всё случившееся в голове.  
— Поехали, — говорит она и наклоняет голову к плечу.  
— Кто сказал, что я хочу куда-то ехать? — спрашивает Клинт.  
Она не отвечают. Неделя у каждого из них выдалась долгой; Наташина миссия завершилась три дня назад, его — только позавчера. Что бы она ни задумала, нынешний момент подходит для её затеи не меньше, чем любой другой.  
На сборы у него уходит пять минут. Уложить своё барахло — дело недолгое, особенно если ты его так и не распаковал.

***

— Как там Старк?  
Скоро уже Колорадо, думает Клинт. Они давно в пути, пустые дороги убегают назад миля за милей. Здесь только он, она и машина. Они будут ехать, пока их не позовут назад.  
— Выжил, — отвечает Наташа, словно остальное неважно.  
Может, и неважно, думает Клинт. В этом состояла как минимум половина Наташиной миссии. Он закрывает глаза и позволяет бормотанию радио себя усыпить.  
Он просыпается уже засветло; вдали виднеются снежные шапки гор.  
— Колорадо-Спрингс, — сообщает Наташа, не поднимая головы от книги.  
Клинт узнаёт её: эту же самую книгу она читает уже года три. Да уж, пожалуй, трудно серьёзно продвинуться в чтении, когда постоянно отслеживаешь слепые пятна и прислушиваешься, не идёт ли кто.  
У него урчит в животе.  
— А в Колорадо-Спрингс кормят?  
Он потягивается, насколько позволяет тесный салон машины, слышит, как щёлкает позвоночник, и вздыхает.  
Наташа выразительно смотрит вперёд сквозь лобовое стекло. «У Салли», — читает Клинт огромную мигающую надпись. «Лучший кофе в мире».  
— Сомневаюсь, — замечает он, выбираясь из машины.  
Наташа усмехается и загибает уголок страницы.  
— Ну, уж не хуже, чем в Малабо.  
Клинта передёргивает.  
— Если окажется, что хуже, едем в ближайший Старбакс.  
— Естественно.

***

Дольше, чем на полчаса, они первый раз останавливаются только в Канзасе. Дольше, чем нужно, чтобы купить чуть тёплого кофе и чего-то поесть.  
— Тут лучше, чем в предыдущем, — говорит Клинт, бросая куртку на печальное тощее кресло.  
В предыдущем мотеле матрас проседал по центру, а стены украшали пятна крови. Кровь, конечно, принадлежала ему, но всё же.  
Он включает телевизор, делает звук погромче и погружается в местные новости. Это пятичасовой выпуск, а самое крупное событие в нём — открытие новой фрески в сити-холле. Он засыпает сидя и просыпается с затекшей шеей и мурашками на руках. Кондиционер дует вовсю.  
Напора в кране почти никакого, полотенце расползается под руками, но пыль Нью-Мексико по-прежнему липнет к коже, поэтому Клинт забирается в душ и стоит под его брызгами, пока они не становятся ледяными. Тело ноет от сна в креслах, машинах и строительных люльках. Он уже и не помнит, когда спал на подушке последний раз.  
— Подвинься, — бормочет он, обхватывая Наташу под рёбра.  
В первый миг она напрягается всем телом, пальцы с силой сжимаются на его запястье, свободная рука тянется под подушку, где лежит пистолет, а потом Клинт говорит:  
— Ну, Таш, — и она расслабляется, разжимает руку и перекатывается на край, освобождая место для Клинта.  
Простыни уже нагрелись. Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы уснуть.

***

Большую часть времени они просто едут навстречу солнцу. Он больше не спрашивает о Старке, она не задаёт вопросов о падающих с неба богах. Клинт закидывает ноги на приборную доску и жуёт зубочистки с автозаправки, пока они не начинают крошиться. Нежёваными он кидается в Наташину щёку, пока они стоят в пробках в часы пик, и смеётся, когда она ловит их раньше, чем они успевают в неё попасть.  
— Чёрт! — вопит он, когда она втыкает одну ему в руку. Вытащив зубочистку, он слизывает с ранки кровь и изо всех сил старается выглядеть как можно жалобней, чтобы добиться сочувствия.  
Наташа закатывает глаза и говорит ему прекратить мелодраму.  
— Ничего, не умрёшь.  
Клинт смеётся. С ней это никогда не срабатывает.

***

Волосы она красит в мотеле в Сент-Луисе, оставляя красные круги в умывальнике.  
— Мне нравились длинные, — говорит Клинт, дёргая за неровно постриженные концы.  
Он подозревает, что она обрезала их охотничьим ножом.  
— А мне нет.  
Она не отодвигается. Вдали гремит гром, и он не думает о Торе и молотах, он слишком сосредоточен на вкусе Наташи: несвежий кофе, мятные леденцы и что-то очень знакомое, названия чему он не знает, но не спутает ни с чем никогда.  
Когда они трахаются, её волосы оставляют красные следы на подушке. Её ногти оставляют красные следы у него на плечах.  
Снаружи начинается дождь, капли стучат по подоконнику, словно пули — звук вражеского огня. Он замирает на долю секунды, и Наташа пользуется предоставившейся возможностью, стискивает коленями его бока и перекатывается. Она ухмыляется, и её зубы сверкают белым, её волосы горят рыжим огнём.  
Он смеётся и знает, что смех выходит безумным, запыхавшимся и дрожащим, но она вторит ему, она смеётся и задыхается, она не отстаёт от него, она держится с ним наравне. Как всегда.

***

Звонок раздаётся, когда Клинт в душе.  
— Нам нужно обратно в Нью-Мексико, — сообщает Наташа.  
По тому, как она произносит «нам», он понимает, что это значит «ему», он должен вернуться в Нью-Мексико, а её отправят куда-то ещё.  
— Две недели оплачиваемого отпуска, ну да, как же, — бормочет он.  
На самом деле, он, конечно, не жалуется; на этот раз им дали целых четыре дня. Они добрались до самого Огайо.  
Наташа бросает ему рубашку и джинсы и не отворачивается, пока он натягивает их на себя.  
— Мы могли бы просто уйти, — говорит он и позволяет ей прижать себя к стене. Руки у неё прохладные, но всё остальное тёплое. — Ты, я, домик с белым забором, прямо тут. Я ничего не имею против Огайо.  
Она прихватывает его зубами за нижнюю губу и больно прикусывает, прежде чем отступить с ухмылкой.  
— Я тебя через неделю убью.  
Неправда, думает он. Это просто ложь, которую они рассказывают друг другу, потому что есть вещи, которые нужно беречь, а есть вещи, которые нельзя подпускать слишком близко. Но у них бы всё получилось, у них вдвоём. Впрочем, вскоре бы в них проснулась тревога, и они отправились бы икать неприятностей. А может, и нет. Неприятности как-то всегда ухитрялись находить их самостоятельно. В любом случае, ничем хорошим бы это не кончилось. Кровопролитие следовало за ними повсюду. Так было, и так будет всегда.  
Может, не такая уж это и ложь.  
Клинт усмехается и обвивает её рукой за талию. Его ладонь ложится Наташе на поясницу, прижимая Наташу к нему. Он чувствует, как она резко втягивает воздух в ответ на прикосновение его щетины к своей щеке, когда он наклоняется ближе и шепчет:  
— Нет, потому что первым успею я.

***

— Надеюсь, вы счастливы, сэр, — говорит Клинт, одной рукой прижимая трубку к уху, а другой убавляя звук радио. Руль он держит коленом. — Они как раз собирались поставить «Livin' on a Prayer».  
— Я хотел убедиться, что Романова ещё не убила вас, Бартон, и не припрятала тело, — отзывается Коулсон. — Похоже, я успел как раз вовремя.  
— Она не посмеет.  
— Я могу, — заявляет Наташа, приоткрыв один глаз. Клинт показывает ей средний палец, и она фыркает, почти смеётся, отталкивая его руку. — Смотри на дорогу.  
Она ёрзает, сворачивается калачиком на сиденье и засыпает снова с той же лёгкостью, что и проснулась.  
— Мы скоро будем, — обещает он Коулсону.  
Ехать им часов пять, плюс-минус остановка, чтобы перекусить. Он видит, как солнце встаёт в зеркале заднего вида, заливая горизонт жёлтым и розовым. Клинт снова делает радио громче, мурлычет себе под нос, вдавливает в пол педаль газа и мчится в Нью-Мексико наперегонки с рассветом.


End file.
